


Levi Ackerman x Reader (One Shot)

by Petulla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petulla/pseuds/Petulla
Summary: Different stories on the topic of Levi x reader.Some are happier than othersI - hope you like it ♥Requirements are open, let me know what you think!
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk! Levi x Reader   
> Scenario: Levi lost his entire squad in a fight against a female titan. However, he pretends that nothing has happened, which, of course, (y/n) does not believe and tries to help him. Will she be able to speak to his soul?

It's been three days since Levi lost his entire squad. During that time, he hid in his office all the time, saying that he had a lot of papers to fill out, which, of course, I didn't believe at all. If he comes to take food, it's once a day.

Although Hanji leaves his food at his door, it always stays there. Obviously, I'm not the only one who's worried. Hanji asked me to bring our Corporan night tea, which I'm happy to do, so I've been standing here for a good five minutes in front of his door, preparing not to say anything to earn the cleaning of the stables.

I joined the Survey corps only a year ago, but during that time I was able to get to know everyone somehow. I enjoy Hanji company the most, she's absolutely crazy and I like it. That's exactly the kind of person I need in this life, she's also the only one who knows about my little crush on Corporan Levi.

I took one last breath, took a deep breath, and knocked.  
"Name and Bussines." a stoic voice spoke  
"It‘s (y/n), I brought tea." don't say anything, just put the tea down and move on. It's none of your business, just because you like him doesn't mean you can say whatever you want.   
"Come in," he kept announcing in the same tone. I went in and what I saw was chaos. Captain Levi's hair was disheveled and untidy, papers were scattered all over the office. "What the hell ..." I said to myself.

"Put it here." he pointed to a table full of papers that had no order. I placed the tea carefully on the table and stood as if scalded. It's like seeing a ghost. What sits in front of me doesn't look a bit like what I admire so much.

"Anything else?" he said without looking at me. Yes "no," I said and turned to leave, took the doorknob, and stopped. "This is not working!" I turned around.

"What's that supposed to be? You obviously need someone you can trust, to cry, that's exactly what you need. This closing in the office just doesn't work. Look around you. You think this will help you shut yourself off from the world, just as you shut your hearts off from people because you're too afraid of losing them. Yes, you have lost good soldiers, but that does not mean that you will be a pile of misfortune now. Please talk to someone about it, because sooner or later all these hidden emotions will explode and then... I looked in his direction for the first time, I saw his icy eyes watching me all the time. Damn, that's how I die. By a hands of someone I like. Yeah, he's definitely going to kill me now.

He looked so mad, but at least some reaction. "Are you done yet?" he asked suspected calmly. I nodded slightly in agreement, my voice was gone. Why did I have to say that. "Great, so who the hell do you think you are, brat? Get out of my office before I change my mind!" if the sight could kill, I'm dead.  
I turned on my heel and ran to my room, where I was with Mikasa and Sasha. I told them what I had said, and instead of supporting me, I heard laughter coming from Sasha and Mikasa's proud look that I had allowed myself to talk to the captain like that. 

** a few hours later **  
"(y/n)? Are you sleeping (y/n)?" Hanji's voice echoed around the room. "Not anymore, is something wrong?" I whispered so as not to wake Mikas or Sasha. "Get dressed and come with me, please."

"Hanji, if this is your experiment, it's really too late …"  
"No, it's something much more serious. Come on."

Hanji me a little scared so I dressed in my clothes and went after her. "So what couldn't wait until morning?" I asked, still a little sleepy.

"Levi's down in the pub. He's a bit like being ripped off the chain. He doesn't want to leave, he's pretty drunk and says you let yourself talk to him like no one else." my color caught the shade type, a three day old corpse.

"What did you tell him?" Hanji grinned as we walked to the pub, and I could hear Corporan Erwin trying to clear Corporan Levi in front of the door. I turned quickly on my heel and wanted to run, but Hanji grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to the pub. 

There was plenty of shards and spilled beer on the ground. levi was sitting at the bar with a glass of beer, it was chaos. I walked over to the bar, my legs knocked, now I'm sure to be beaten with a pint. When Corporal Erwin saw me, he took a break. "Great, you're here."

"Yeah?" I said doubtfully, looking at Levi. "Captain?" I whispered almost inaudibly. He looked at me and his eyes gleamed. It could have been the alcohol. "Well, here's a girl who thinks she can talk to me however she wants." he said, obviously very affected by alcohol.

"Captain, let me help you get to your room."  
"No." I looked at Erwin and Hanji, and they both suggested that I continue. I cleared my neck and continued, "If you're not going, then ..."

"then what?!" he yelled at me.

"Please, Captain, you don't want anyone to see you like this." he looked at me and his eyes narrowed, finally rising without a word and heading for the door. I stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened. For the second time in a few minutes, Hanji had to push me to move.

We went for a long time because Levi was really hanging out, but in the end we arrived at his office, which he had connected with the bedroom.

"I'll run for some water," I said, walking out the door, but returned immediately when I heard the vulgar words and the noise of someone beating something up. And it was Levi who, in such a moment, managed to throw all the papers off the table and break the chair. I ran to him and grabbed him by the cheeks. He looked me in the eye and I saw how destroyed it was. Tears began to flow from his eyes. "I ... I Can‘t …"

"I know," I said, leaving my hands where I had them. He slumped to the ground and I, along with him, took him in my arms and let him do what he needed in this case, to cry. 

„"It's my fault. I made the same mistake again and it cost me everything again. I do not want anymore…"   
„It will be fine again.“ I said. 

Time passed and he finally calmed down. He looked at me, and looked so nice. The complete opposite of what I could see, the whole time I was here. "Thanks, brat." he said, almost inaudibly.

"You're welcome," I smiled at him. And I helped him got up. We went to the bedroom. "Then I'll go," I said, about to leave. Levi grabbed my hand and made me look at him. "Stay with me." It wasn't so much a question as an order. Here's the Levi I know.  
"I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's a good idea brat, plus you can help me clean up tomorrow, the mess I made. In the end, it's your fault. "

"I'm starting to regret it," I grinned. He looked at me with something playing in his eyes that I couldn't recognize, maybe it was alcohol, maybe something else. "I don't," he said, pressing his lips to mine. It was a gentle kiss, trying to see if it was okay.

"I need you. Stay (y/n)" he said, leaving my hand. I smiled and lay down on one half of the bed. Out of nowhere, I felt how tired I was.

He climbed next to me and hugged me tightly. "What if I repeated that kiss?" He asked. "Maybe in the morning, when you don't stink of alcohol," I laughed.

"You're a brat ..."

"Maybe..."

"But my brat," he hugged me even closer, it wasn't long before we both fell asleep.


	2. Levi x Depressed!Suicidal Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different stories on the topic of Levi x reader.  
> Some are happier than othersI - hope you like it ♥  
> Requirements are open, let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Depressed!Suicidal Reader  
> Scenario: (f/n)'s best friend has just died, she doesn't have anyone else in the world, so it's not worth continuing this horrible life. Or did she?

It's been a week since my best friend (b/f/n) died. We've known each other since we were little, we've seen each other every day, we've learned to fight together, we've stayed afloat together, we've supported each other, and we've joined the Survey corps together.

The only thing (b/f/n) always dreamed of was seeing the world behind the walls, and I wanted to help her with that, but it was a mistake that cost me everything.

**Flashback**  
(b/f/n) lay on her back, a pile of blood around her, her legs gone. It was a bloodbath. I ran to her. "No - no-no no" her eyes were tired. "Stay with me, come on." Tears streamed down my cheeks, I grabbed her hand and she smiled slightly. "Go ..." she said almost inaudibly. I shook my head disapprovingly, "I won't leave you here, you'll be fine."

She nodded and asked me to call Captain Levi, who was standing nearby with his stony gaze. "Don't worry, I'll help you." I was about to get her up, her skin was dead pale and her body icy, that didn't stop me either. "Captain, get her out of here," (b/f/n) said. I looked at her, and in my eyes, in addition to tears, there was a mixture of fear and anger. "I'm not going anywhere," I shouted, but the Captain was already holding me by the side and using his Maneuver Gear to get me away from this murderous scene.

I rioted all the time, my tears streaming even more now than before. I used a lot of vulgar words to address Captain Levi, hoping to let me go. But that did not happen. I tried to break free of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. (b/f/n)'s body slowly receded from me…

** end of flashback **

I wiped away the tears that appeared in my eyes, walked over to the mirror, and smiled. As best I could. I tried it for a few hours and now it looked pretty believable. Today will be different - it must be. I will smile and this smile will be believable, it will say: Yes, I feel much better. I'm fine thank you. It's the only way I can do it. Because the only thing that matters is today. After today, everything will be fine.

After a few minutes I left the room, it was time for breakfast, it was time for a show. I dropped the fake dust from my clothes and went outside. Hange stopped me right in the doorway, for some reason she liked me very much. She treated me like a friend, even though she was my 'superior'. "(y/n), do you look better, how do you feel?"  
"I'm feeling better now," I smiled as best I could, hoping it was believable. Hange was excited and hugged me, then we went to breakfast together, telling me about the titans, what she found new, but most importantly, what she didn't know yet.

I took my oatmeal and sat down with the cadets, all of them Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and Connie. Everyone asked how I was feeling and I answered exactly as I should have.

**time skip**

I was back in my room, we had an hour before we set off behind the walls. The last thing I wanted to do was describe the last page of my diary. (b/f/n) advised me this when I was little. We both already knew then that this time was nothing for me, I just thought it would be me who would go first.

I opened the diary and started writing: Dear diary, it's been two nights since I wrote my long complaint about my life, I want to cancel my existence, there was more than enough. Maybe I'll have a chance today when we go behind the wall. The last hour in the world and the only thing I can think of is how disgusted I am with all this. I'm disgusted with myself, such cowardice. For like me, this world is not. I had to say yes, I'm fine, at least 30 times, and I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed when someone asked how you were doing. In fact, they don't care ... "I would go on, but someone knocked on the door. "Ready to go?" It was Armin, why is it always like the sun? He's too good for this world.

"Yes, I'll be right there." I smiled. Last hour.

** time skip **

Something went wrong, our only task was to protect Eren and destroy the titans who would try to get behind the wall, but there were some too many. I was standing on the roof, with Levi and Armin, I don't know why Captain Levi didn't want to let me go, out of sight, no matter where I was, he was there too. I was watching a little boy, he could have been about six years old, he had everything in front of him and also a titan who was approaching him.  
I had to think fast, this could be my chance. I took a step forward and heard the captain talking behind me. "Stay here, it's an order, you don't have enough gas."

It's just a baby, I thought. Plus, if I could catch him and run back to the house, I could save him. I ran quickly, grabbed the house with Maneuver Gear and jumped down. It was a pretty hard impact, but I made it, grabbed the baby and fired back at the house where Levi and Armin were standing. I saw the titan rushing towards us, there's not a single chance I'd jump back on that roof, but that's okay.

At the last moment, before the titan grabbed me in his hand, I managed to throw the boy high enough for Armin to catch him anyway.  
It's here, I'll finally be with (b/f/n) again. Everything will be fine again. I could feel him holding me tight, but this feeling didn't last long, after a few seconds he let me go, I didn't know why, until I saw the titan go to the ground and me with him. This is good, this is more pleasant, spreading on the floor will be much milder than in the hand of a titan. I watched the blue sky, everything would be fine again.

And right after that, hands and then a sharp pain. Captain Levi not only killed the titan, but even managed to catch me and land in a house, which involved breaking a window and biting pain as glass attacked my face. I lay on the ground, breathing hard. I was so close.

I looked at the captain, and he had anger in his eyes. “All right, that‘s it! What‘s going on? Spill the beans you haven't been acting like yourself recently. "  
"I don't know what you're talking about—" he interrupted, and his tone was very irritated. „I‘m not asking as your friend - I asm asking as your captain it‘s my responsibility to take care of shit. Now what‘s going on with you. What happened to the happy joyful person I used to know? The on who is always willing to help people, and now you‘ve changing and I don‘t understand why. Tell me - tell me (f/n) what‘s wrong.  
Do you not trust me?” The last sentence was spoken much more mildly than the previous ones. And a huge dumpling appeared in my throat again, tears in my eyes.

"What's happening? My family just died and you snatched it from my arms. I have nothing, this life - I can't. I do not want. I wish you didn't save me, all this could be behind me. I could have been fine, ”I said between tears. He came a little closer, I expected him to kill me himself now, for trying something like that. But he came and hugged me.

„Don‘t give up. Your life is precious even if you‘ve gone through hell. Even if all the negative eats at you, never give up.“ I hugged him even closer and cried into his coat, he didn't mind and continued, „a lot of time, you‘re going into a situation you know nothing about. So what you need is to be quick to act – and make tough decisions in the worst-case scenarios. I didn't want to leave (b/f/n) there either, I know what she meant to you, but it was her last wish, she wanted you to live on and be happy. Plus, she was not the only one who cares about you and worried about you."

I looked at him, “right? Who else?"  
“Tsch! Can't you say brat yet? Me, I'm interested in you. I wouldn't let you die, even if you wanted to. "  
I looked at him blankly, "Did you know that?" "Of course I knew, I'm telling you, it's my job to take care of shit."  
"Well, fine, but how?"  
"So first of all I know your smile all too well, I knew this was just a game. And secondly - you probably won't like this, but I read the last page of your diary, where you wrote about having a chance to die. You say no one needs you ... I need you. "

"Captain I-" my words were interrupted as his lips touched mine briefly. It was just a small kiss, full of understanding. Understanding all fears and pains.  
"Will you continue to fight?" He asked, and I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, Levi x Reader's second story. Next time we'll have something a little happier. 
> 
> I promise ♥


	3. Levi x Kinky!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different stories on the topic of Levi x reader.  
> Some are happier than othersI - hope you like it ♥  
> Requirements are open, let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Kinky!Reader  
> TRUTH OR DARE  
> Scenerio: the cadets decide to play the truth or dare. (y/n) has no idea what will be waiting for her at the end of the game.

The best time of the year came again. It was winter and that meant only one thing, no training. Full days off, time to educate, provoke your friends and even superiors.

Just two days ago, I took Captain Levi, all his cleaning supplies and spilled them, then replaced them with water. Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to realize that these were not cleaners, but water.  
He was red with rage as he ran out of his office. He realized almost immediately that it was me and my punishment was very disproportionate. I had to come to him for new ones and clean his entire office while he drank his tea at the table.

However, I used today to rest and relax, I spent the whole day in the library, where I read various books and excerpts from newspapers. Actually, I didn't plan to spend that much time there, but after I discovered Shakespeare, I couldn't stop. I read a few of his games and it was great. So at one point I read Macbeth and there is still light outside and at another there is darkness.

"I should go now," I warned myself, quite tired, but mostly very hungry. I went to the kitchen where I wanted to take some bread, at least when Eren came running after me.  
"(y/n), are you here, where the hell have you been all day?"  
"In the library," I said abruptly, biting my bread.  
"Is there a library?" He looked confused. The incomprehensible expression quickly disappeared "it doesn't matter - we do want to play truth or dare will you join us?

"Do you want to play a game invented by a sadistic psychopath who tried to upset all his friends?" Do you know who plays such games? Only sadists, "I replied.  
"Okay, so?"  
"Of course I'll play." In the meantime, I had eaten the bread and felt much better, although I was still a little tired, but it would soon pass.

I came to Eren's room where everyone was waiting. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Krista, Marco and even Commander Hange. “Commander? You play too? ”I smirked at her, I have about 50 different tasks that I would like to give her.  
"Of course, it occurred to me to play," she said proudly. Of course it was she who figured it out, I thought, and sat down next to Armin.

"Hello (y/n)." He smiled sweetly at me. Adorable shy Armin. "Hi, honey," I smiled at him, and he blushed slightly. Eren sat next to me, so we were more or less all here. The others left, either because they wanted to spend some time with their family or, conversely, alone. Captain Levi and Commander Erwin were still here, but I didn't expect one of them to want to get involved in this game in any way.  
"I brought this," Hanji announced, pointing to a few bottles of alcohol. "We're talking now, Commender Hange," I said. "Only Hange today," she drank and handed me a bottle.

"Okay, I'm starting," Eren announced, looking around. He stopped at Marco, who had turned pale. "Marco, truth or dare?"  
"T-true," he said.  
"Okay, let's start gently. Who do you think is the sexiest person in the room? ”A few of us started laughing out loud, mainly because we knew the answer in advance. "I-um-I don't know, I'd say." He looked down and whispered something under his nose. "I didn't hear," Eren shouted. "Jean," Marco shouted, hiding his cheeks in his hands.

"Come on," I laughed, handing him the bottle he lunged at and took a good few sips. "Yeah, show us how to drink it," Hange grinned.  
"Connie, truth or dare?" Marco asked. "A dare, of course."  
"I urge you to lick the floor."  
"Is that all?" He said, licking the floor where everyone was sitting without a problem. "Mikasa cleaned the floor, I know it will be clean. Armin, your time. Truth or dare? ”

"Um-dare?" He looked a little worried, everyone was out of the game because they knew everyone would find out their biggest secret. Not to mention tnot to mention what would they do, if they know about mine. My biggest secret? The only guy I want is my Captain Levi. He's so handsome, smart, suepr sexy and no matter how hard he tries not to fool me, he definitely has feelings, maybe he's more sensitive than I think. Anyway, I know it's not a stone, as most people think, and all I want is to sit on his face. I think of him every time I touch myself.

"I want you to kiss (y/n), I haven't seen her kiss anyone yet, and I'm starting to think she's keeping it in her marriage." He grinned at me and I grinned at him.  
"That — I can't do that," Armin said, and I grabbed his chin lightly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, his face as red as a tomato. However, he didn't protest, he didn't actually do anything, he just sat there.  
I pulled away from him. "Wow," he said in shock, "that was something," he dreamed, and the others laughed. They laughed until there was a rough voice.

"What are you fucking brats doing here?" Yes, Captain Levi.  
"We're playing a truth or a dare," replied Hange, who for some reason looked slightly drunk. "Join shortie."  
Why did he have to be so sexy when he was upset? My brain could imagine twenty different things I could do with him, and none of them involved clothes.

"I don't think the captain is for such things," I said into the wind, everyone looking at me as if I had just signed a death warrant, except for Hange, who began to laugh.  
"Yeah, brat," he replied. It already looked like he was leaving, but instead he sat between me and Armina. "Captain?" I was shocked, would he really be here with us?

"So what are you waiting for? Let's continue, brats.”  
Armin looked at Hange,“ truth or dare? ”He asked. "Dare, obviously," she grinned.  
"I want you to go to Commender Erwin office and dance on the table." Hange laughed heartily and ran out of the room, it wasn't too far, so we didn't have to get up, just listen. Hange knocked on the door, and when Erwin answered her, she rushed inside. The next thing we heard was Erwin, who asked her if she was crazy and forced her to come down from his desk, but soon gave up.

It took at least five minutes, and I felt the person's gaze on me the whole time. Hange ran inside with a laugh and tears in her eyes, "that was great."  
"Jean, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Okay, I challenge you to act like an animal that one of us chooses." He didn't have to wait long, because we all shouted "Horse" in one voice, so Jean sat down at four and started growling. We all started laughing furiously, except for Captain Levi, who was just sitting there.

"(y/n), truth or dare?"  
"Eh - let's get some truth," I said, honestly expecting some spiciness from Jean, but his question was rather weak. "Am I sexy to you, do you want all of this beauty?"  
"It wasn't in the pla-" Hange began, but then she looked at me and just smiled.

"No, Jean. I won't find you sexy. ”I laughed. The bottle, which had been full before, now lay a short distance from him. So that probably explained the question. "Captain, truth or dare." I looked at Levi, who was looking into my (e/c) eyes. His sensual eyes seemed to challenge me.  
"Dare," he replied simply.  
"Hmm - I'm challange you to clean my room - tomorrow." He just nodded. "Pretty weak," Eren said, and I glared at him.  
"(y/n), truth or dare," the Captain asked me. "Dare," I said, though it was stupid of me to tell the truth again, but most of all, I wanted to know what he was coming up with.

His eyes sparkled. "I challenge you to kiss me for at least twenty seconds, sensually, passionately." I looked at him questioningly, is he serious? This whole thing is just my figment of fantasy, isn't it? Captain Levi doesn't want me to kiss him, does he?  
"Pardon me?" I said, and he repeated it all with just „kiss me“, so I can hear well, he really wants me to kiss his hot lips.

I didn't wait another moment, I climbed on top of him. Almost immediately, he put his hands on my hips and began kissing me. At first gently, but then our kisses became serious, I let his tongue examine my mouth and he did the same in return. I began to rub his lap lightly with mine and heard him sigh lightly into my mouth. He pulled away for a moment, "I knew you liked me."  
I smirked at him and sat back down. "Yeah, it probably won't work," he said, calling for my hand. He pulled me to my feet and led me to the office. "Captain, what are we going to do there?" I asked luscious.

"You've been provoking me for too long, it's over tonight," he told me. We got to his office, where he immediately started kissing me again. He held my hands in his, not so that he could control them, but so that he could feel my presence.  
"I bet none of those fucking brats would kiss you like that." I tilted my head to the right and smiled, "Weren't you jealous of the baby kiss I gave Armin?"  
"Didn't I be jealous? It was the last straw, as if it didn't mean that all those idiots spend so much time with you, they have to know where their place is, and they're yours too.“  
"Where exactly is my place, Captain?" I bit my lip.  
He leaned over to my ear and whispered. "First your place will be, right here on that couch, then on my desk, and finally in my bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people, today it's a little different than previous stories. However, I hope you like it as much or maybe a little more. Than previous parts.  
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments,  
> love you.


	4. Levi x Sad!Angry Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different stories on the topic of Levi x reader.  
> Some are happier than othersI - hope you like it ♥  
> Requirements are open, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Drunk! Levi x Reader   
> Levi x Depressed!Suicidal Reader  
> Levi x Kinky!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Sad!Angry Reader  
>  LET'S NOT SLEEP TOGETHER   
> Scenerio: (y/n) is currently slightly upset with the whole world. Think that her inability caused trouble. She tries to drink Her anger and grief with alcohol. However, Levi comes up with a better way to drive away her dark thoughts

_All around me, only darkness. I didn't see anyone, but I could still feel someone's presence. In the distance I see a small light, a faint yellow light. Which I went for.  
I was close enough to the light when the silhouette of a person appeared, I didn't know if it was a woman or a man, just a dark silhouette.  
I wanted to go back, but it was only dark behind me. "So ahead." I tried to lighten the situation, but I began to feel him want to vomit.  
The silhouette disappeared with my next step, however, the light also disappeared, and when it came on again, I saw Thomas, one of my unit. One of those who died. He was still wearing his uniform, but he only had half a face, the other was not there. Only meat, some pieces fluttered as the muscles held them. His right eye, he was covered in blood, the other - it was just missing. "Thomas?" My whole body was knocking. "You should be here with us."  
"Us?" I said almost inaudibly. He pointed to my feet. I stood on all my friends, on my comrades, they all looked dead. They looked exactly as I remember, some without arms or legs, others without half body. I looked back at Thomas, but he was no longer there. The next moment I felt hands on my feet. I looked down and saw all the dead trying to reach me. "You should be here with us," they repeated, pulling me down. I screamed, but there was no way to help me, I slowly panicked when - _

With fear in my heart, I opened my eyes to find that I was alone. In my room. My T-shirt I slept in was as sweaty as the bed I was lying on. It was dark in the room, I could sleep for a good two hours.

Five days without much sleep, since I returned from the expedition, as the only one. Everything was supposed to go smoothly. My captain had everything under control until an abnormal one appeared, and with him 10 more titans, I watched all my friends die - one by one, blood was everywhere, lots of screaming and crushing bones. I had help them, but I couldn't even move, my whole body remained in shock, my instinct for self-protection came fully, and I didn't want to give up this ‚wonderful life‘. I was standing on one of the houses, not understanding what was happening. I stood there motionless, and for some reason the Titans didn't even touch me. I stood there waiting.

And I would stay there until now, if Captain Levi's unit hadn't arrived. I don't remember much about the expedition, except for mutilation, screaming and blood. I remember Captain Levi coming to me with Eren and saying it would be okay. Everyone tells me that freezing is fajn, that damn it keeps me alive. So why don't I believe it? I know why, I should have fought and died with them, now everyone will consider me a coward.

Fortunately, I found a great cure for this. Hange hid some of her alcohol. I think it was made of some fruit. I guess the pear. Anyway, half a bottle was enough and I didn't know about the world. This drink gave me at least a few hours of sleep. Without it, I could easily train at two in the morning so I could stand again next time. Pathetic.

I took a new T-shirt because I would freeze in the old one at night. Coat and head to the dining room. If you want to hide something, leave it in everyone's sight, but Hange won't miss mine.  
I didn't even need to turn it on, I knew exactly where it was. Hidden behind a pile of oatmeal. "Heh, thanks Hange ..." I grinned, pointing the bottle at my mouth. When the light came on.

My heart was pounding and I had to do something to keep from dropping the bottle that I wasn't holding tight at the moment. It took a while for my eyes to get used to the light. Since when do candles make such a terrible light? And why didn't I hear a lighter or anything.   
"Hello brat," I heard a cold voice.  
"Captain? What are you doing here? ”I tried to hide the bottle behind my back, though it was useless, he could see me. Now I will run 100 laps. "That's what I should ask you." He sat in one of the chairs close enough to see what I was doing, but far enough to stop me from doing so. His raven hair was disheveled. Can't you sleep too, Captain? "It's been this since you came back from the expedition. I've noticed some changes in behavior. "

Behavioral changes? How do you think I should behave when everyone I train with for months has died? "Okay?" I looked at him a little inquisitively. Bottle still in hand. I should go now.

I saw him put his hands in his fist, his body tense, but his expression was still the same, absolutely uninterested. Then, but he hit the table. "Okay? Are you kidding me? I haven't seen you eat a single meal in five days, all you do is drown in this state of yours. What is it supposed to be, is it because you didn't fight? Or because you survived? ”The last two questions he asked me startled me, but was he right about what it was about? I was so upset the whole time. But why?

"Captain—" I kept speaking in an equally calm voice, but I could feel myself sweating again, just let me go, I don't want to explain anything to anyone. “I appreciate your interest, it's really adorable and a little scary that you know I haven't eaten for five days and that I'm going to steal Hange supplies, however. None of your business. "

Even with the bottle, I tried to get to the door, but before I could open the door at all, I felt pressure on the door. I looked up and saw Levi's hand on the door. "What the hell is that?" I shouted at him.  
"The bottle," he said calmly. I looked at it and then at him and then at the bottle again. "I can't do that. I need it, I can't ... otherwise I can't. "  
"Otherwise you can't sleep?" I looked at him and nodded weakly.   
"Stupid brat, just come see me next time," he took my hand, surprised. First, his hands weren't as cold as I had imagined. Second, they were very delicate. And thirdly, O MY GOD, HAS HE REALLY TAKEN MY HAND? Honestly, Levi is the only reason I got off that roof, I think if he didn't come, I'd be waiting to die there, even if she had to come with some stupidity, like a cold.

I sat down on one of the chairs where he led me. "Wait here, don't go anywhere and don't touch this, do you understand (y/n)?" I turned my head slightly to the right and smiled. This is the first time I've heard him say my name. From his lips, it sounds great. "Sure, Captain." I smiled at him.

He was back in five or ten minutes, with a teapot in which there could be nothing but tea. Along with two cups, one handed me and the other kept. In addition to tea, he put some honey in mine. "As you know, I only drink tea with honey." I sipped a little, still hot.

"That's how every brat drinks it," he said, but I saw a little pink on his face. _Definitely Captain._  
"Do you want to talk about your nightmares?" He looked at me. I smirked. "No, you want to talk about yours?"  
He looked at me as if he didn't understand. "Frequent circles under your eyes, since I've been here I've heard a rumble in the hallways almost every day. You're waiting here for me because you knew I was coming. Because you don't sleep, why don't you sleep? Nightmares."

"True ... when I was here for a while, I had terrible nightmares, and some of them remain to this day. The death of some of mine. ”He searched for the right word for a moment. “Friends. It probably hit me the most. I understand how you feel now, but you should try a little harder. "  
"So you don't think I'm trying hard enough to sleep or I'm not trying hard enough to train?" I drove a little and felt a red color pour into my face.  
"Pardon."  
"I probably said it wrong. I mean, it doesn't matter how you feel now. It's stupid that your feelings are hurt, but this is not the last time. I know you couldn't even move your thumb. Everyone here knows. It happened to them at least once. If you want to talk about it, you can maybe talk to Armin."  
"What? Did it happen to you? To him too? ”I felt some doubt go away. Weight on the heart.

"Do you remember how you got down from that roof?" He asked as I sipped my tea. "Sure, you got me off that roof, Captain."  
"Levi ..." he said dryly. "I was really relieved to see you up there. I thought you survived. We tried to reach you as soon as we could, but the road was littered with titans. I got to you on the roof and saw what you saw. I saw the corpses, and deep down I wished everything you saw to take on me.   
I knew you weren't ready yet, none of you. But they still sent you there. It took me a couple of minutes to even make you look at me. It was worse to get you off that roof. But you're here, so everything's fine."

“Levi? Were you worried about me? ”I tried to keep the smile under control, but I couldn't, I felt something good at the end of all the bad.  
"I ... just - I wouldn't like you to be dead." He was silent for a moment, as if wondering if he should say the words, but in the end he looked at me and it seemed, just for a brief moment, that he smiled.  
"You were born with a soul that is way too sensitive for this ugly and cold world. You have always felt things deeply and differently than most people, and that has always been your blessing and your curse. Am I right? ”I looked the other way. It is true that I experience everything, joy and happiness, but also anger or sadness.

"I like you, too, Captain ... Levi," I said, sipping my tea.  
"That's enough ..." Levi rose sharply and grabbed my hand and ran straight out of the room. We took a quick step to him in the office. “Levi? What am I doing here? I can't be here, it's long after curfew. "  
"Don't pretend that you ever cared about such things," he took me and laid me on his bed. As he did so, he climbed beside me and hugged me. "Levi, this really isn't a good idea, I-" I would continue to speak, making excuses as to why I couldn't lie next to this sexy captain, but my mouth was silenced by his.

It took me a while to react to it in any way. We kissed for a few minutes before I sat on his lap. "Does that mean you want me?" I grinned and bit my lip. His hands pressed hard against my hips. "Like nothing for a while." I took his hand and led it to my breasts as soon as I got there his eyes closed and he exhaled lightly. "This will be another interesting and sleepless night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people, I hope you likenext chapter.   
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments,


	5. Levi x Reader - Hange celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different stories on the topic of Levi x reader.  
> Some are happier than othersI - hope you like it ♥  
> Requirements are open, let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Reader   
> HANGE BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION  
> Scenerio: After a strange night before, when something had happened that (y/n) would never have expected, an even more surprising day awaits her. Celebration. The much-needed leisure will add new dimensions to her life.

September 5, wonderful date. Free day. Why? Simple Hange celebrates her thirtieth birthday, which meant a huge celebration, Hange somehow arranged for everyone from commanders to cadets, a day off and an evening party with alcohol.

All day I tried to think of something to give Hange as a gift. But the only thing I was able to think about was what happened last night…

 _ **** flashback ****_  
It was an evening like any other. Levi filled out a series of papers, and I helped him. According to him, I'm the least annoying brat. We usually fill out papers in silence. But today it was different. He peeked at me the whole time and barely noticed the papers in front of him. "I have a question," he said calmly.  
"Yes?" I smiled at him.  
"How are you doing this?" He joined hands and put them under his chin. "How do I do what?"  
"Still so positive, you run here with a smile on your face, as if you've never had any problems, you give everyone your love and time and I ..." He paused for a moment, as if he didn't believe his words.  
I smiled at him. "I do not even know. I'm probably like that by nature. "

There was a moment of silence again, and I continued filling out the paperwork. "I like you," he said abruptly. I laughed a little. "I like you too. You're a great captain. "  
"No ... you don't understand. I like you a lot. ”I tilted my head to the right and smiled. "What do you mean?"  
"Oi brat, can't you understand? Whenever we go behind the wall, I can't focus on anything other than that you could die, so I keep trying to have you with me. If I can give you a chores near me, I'll do it. Whenever you're not with me, I wonder what to do so I can spend at least some time with you...“ his cheeks were on fire.

"Captain, this is - honest. Very. So you take me as...“ I couldn't find the right words. I've had a weakness for Levi for a long time, but I can keep my feelings a secret, so no one has suspicions. I bet if I confessed - even if it worked out. They would send me elsewhere right away. Too much distraction for Levi. Too much distraction for me. So all I had to do was watch and enjoy his presence in silence, which was better than nothing.

Something soft on my lips got me out of my thinking. It was Levi's. He pulled away for a moment and looked at me. I immediately grabbed him back for a kiss. We kissed for a few minutes, we only separated when we needed oxygen. With him? This is not real, now I wake up in my uncomfortable bed.

"Stay here with me," he said, resting his forehead on mine." Levi can't do that..." he looked at me with amazement in his eyes and even ... is it a smile?  
"I did not ask (y/n). Just stay here with me. Please.” His gaze was so nice, the complete opposite of what I usually see. My heart jumped and I nodded slightly.

We lay in his bed for a few hours talking about everything we could think of. When the words came, kisses came. Amazing night.

However, the moment Levi fell asleep, I slowly picked myself up and left. I don't want to lose him. Better to watch from a distance… So why didn't I believe it now.  
 _ **** end of flashback ****_

Yeah, so now I'm trying to avoid him and everyone who might tell me that Levi called me to his office. Surprisingly, it was harder than it seemed. I didn't go to breakfast in the morning, I could be in bed all day it was nice, moreover I don't have any duties today. But I have absolutely nothing for Hange and I have no idea what she might want.

And how else. I ran into someone again. I prayed it wasn't Levi, I'm not ready for a conversation. I looked up and luckily it was Hange.  
"Hi, (y/n)," she said excitedly  
"Hi, Hange."  
"Sooo ... how was yesterday?" She grinned  
"Okay, so what did you do to Le-Captain?" I almost slapped when I realized I practically, said his name.  
"Not much ... just a drink of truth. Did it work? ”  
"I think so," I nodded. "How much longer will it work?"  
"Does it matter that you slept at night?"  
"We both slept in our beds. Honesty is something other than ... I don't even know what it should be. ”Hange looked a little disappointed. "Then the drink doesn't work anymore." I was relieved. Great, so everything will be as before.

"Since I have you here, what can I give you for your birthday?"  
"Nothing, just promise me you'll show up at the party. I know you didn't plan to come. ”I looked at her confused, am I so transparent? I wanted to enjoy my day off, other than ... at the party.  
"Fine ..." I said with a slight disgust in my voice.

 _ **** time skip ****_  
The celebration was in full swing, everyone had a great time and I was happy to come. Seeing them all smile, not caring about anything was ... liberating. I brought Hange a chain with a dove, as a sign of freedom.

All night I felt like someone was looking at me, however, whenever I looked I didn't see anyone. Eren and Mikasa were just leaving the table, where I was sitting with them and they were going to dance. I apologized for not feeling like dancing. In fact, I just wanted to enjoy the look of all those happy faces.

But a cough quickly interrupted me. "Is it free here?"  
"Captain ... of course." Damn, I immediately became nervous. "So yesterday ..." he began, but ended. "We don't have to talk about it," never ... I said, and drank from my cup, which was ... I didn't even know what it was.  
"But I want," he said in his calm tone. I sat up straight and looked at him. "okay..."  
"Everything I said yesterday, I meant. Even though shitty glasses had to drug me to get it out of me ... "  
There was a moment of silence, we just looked at each other.

„Do you want to dance? ”He finally asked.  
"I - I don't think it's a good idea ... If anyone saw ..." I wanted to continue, but he interrupted me. "If anyone saw what? That there is a person that makes me really happy? (Y/n), I've never felt this way with anyone. It's like a poison I don't want to get rid of. "  
"If they see us, they'll definitely throw me somewhere else ..."  
"What?"  
"They pushes me somewhere else, because love in the workplace is dangerous." Damn, I want to kiss his lips. Everything he says makes me happy and yet.  
"It's bullshit. No one will pushes you, even if they want to, I won't let you. ”He stood up and held out his hand to me.

 _The only person who makes him really happy._ I smiled and took his hand. The moment we got up, a romantic and slow song started playing. I looked in the direction the music was coming from and saw Hange smiling.

"She had it all planned out, didn't she?" I laughed and put my hands on Levi's shoulders. He turn his on my hips. "I'd say yes." The couples slowly gathered around us. A few eyes were looking in our direction, they must have been wondering how I could make Levi dance, how I made him touch me…  
For a while we swayed gracefully to the beat of the song. He didn't say a word the whole time. He just enjoyed the other's company.

We were so close. I want to kiss him. I slowly approached his face with mine. Without waiting, he kissed me lightly, tenderly. Like I could fall apart at any moment. I smiled as he pulled away.  
"I like you, Levi ... I really like you."  
"Pf, brat, I love you too."


	6. Levi x Drunk!Hangover! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different stories on the topic of Levi x reader.  
> Some are happier than othersI - hope you like it ♥  
> Requirements are open, let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Drunk!Hangover!Reader  
> Scenerio: Finally came the day we managed to get wall Maria back. As a thank you, we got a day off, which we used for the party. (Y/n)got drunk, maybe too much. And then she went straight to Levi. What will be next?

A terrible headache woke my stiff body. Yesterday we were given a day off, Maria's wall was finally ours again - not only thanks to Eren, but also to all the others who fought bravely to save others. How did we decide to spend our day off? By getting drunk, like dogs.

I put my hand on my head and turned slightly. It occurred to me at that moment. I wasn't in my bed, I was naked and beside me …Captain Levi's sleeping body. What the hell did I do? I scolded myself and got out of bed as quietly as possible. The captain's body jerked gently, his hand searching for my body, but it was long out of bed. I picked up my laundry, which was rolling all over the ground. I got dressed and moved to my room as quickly as possible. As I went, everything came back to me ...

_**Flashback**_

We all danced and sang. We had fun since the afternoon and we drank from that moment on. Me, Eren, Erwin and Hange stayed last, it could have been around 10 o'clock in the evening. I felt as good as ever. So alive ... I felt like I was in control of the world and that was the problem. When Eren dropped out, I decided to go to my room. However, my feet carried me to Captain Levi's door. Who was the only one who didn't show up at the celebration at all ...

I knocked inside without knocking. The captain was sitting over a pile of papers, but he raised his head when he heard the door open. "Can't you knock brat !?" his voice was rude and sexy. I could like anyone. Anyone and it would be that simple. So why did my heart want him? "Maybe you should punish me for this, Captain" I grinned and sat down in the chair across from him.

He bowed his head to the papers and continued his work "you're drunk, you should go to bed." he said in his usual calm voice. "That's what I'm planning. You and I. I want you Levi," I got up, left him, and began to reach over his shoulders. He took my hands off his shoulders, in a rather rough way. "Stop it, (y/n)." did i stop? No, I leaned over him and started kissing him gently on the neck, he didn't pull away, at least for the first few moments, I'd say he enjoyed it.But then he got up and pushed me away slightly. "I do not want you."  
"Really? Because your cock says something else ..." I pointed to his pants, where a lump formed in a moment.

"Captain, if you let me go now, you may never get a chance again. I want you, I want you now, so why don't you take me?"  
"Because you are drunk and I don't want it that way. It's like I'm abusing you." I nodded and sat back in my seat, where I began to gently overtake my lower abdomen. I was wearing pants, so I didn't feel much. But I saw lust appear in his eyes, "fucking brat" said, grabbed my hand and dragged me to his bedroom ...

_**End of Flashback**_

Damn. Not how I could have been like that ... now I have to avoid the captain forever, which will be a real trumpet, maybe he doesn't remember it? _You were drunk, not him, you idiot._ I'll have my name changed and…

Stretching into my body tore me from my thinking. "Hange?" “(Y/n)?” We both looked at each other for a moment, guilt in each other's eyes, “You‘re up early,” Hange began.  
I had to clear my head, I drank a lot yesterday" which wasn't a lie. I drank a lot yesterday, but not enough to forget something…  
"Yeah, me too." Hange said, I was already leaving when Erwin rushed at it. "Hange you forgot ..." He paused immediately. "(Y/n). What about you so early in the morning?" I completely forgot that yesterday, when we started drinking a little more, Erwin told me to address him by his name only.

"I had a headache, I thought walking would make it better, but I'll probably go to bed again." he nodded in agreement, "I'd like you to keep quiet about this."  
"I don't even know what it's about ..." I smiled and left.

I was supposed to clean up near Levi's office today, but it certainly won't happen. I waited until everyone was awake, and then I exchanged jobs with Armin, who couldn't understand why I wanted to trade a quiet and simple job for a stable job.  
"I don't want to talk to anyone today, I have a terrible headache, the horses aren't talking." it sounded like a great excuse and made sense to Armin. So he exchanged with me.

I missed breakfast, I really didn't feel well at all. Partly because I drank so much and partly because I didn't have the courage to face Levi.

I went straight to the stable, where I started working. Working with horses is difficult, there are so many of them, but they are all so beautiful, moreover, when I clean it up here, which will take some time, I will ride. I have my favorite here, the white horse is usually very angry and almost won't let anyone get on it. Almost. I'm one of those who lets it.

An hour or two passed and everything was fine. The horses were calm, the weather was nice outside, no people, the head stopped hurting. But then. "Oi Brat!" I heard the captain's very angry voice behind me. "Captain," I saluted him.  
"Keep it. What do you think of yourself? That you can just change where you do your job? I gave you the tasks, why is someone else doing them?" This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I looked down at the ground, how could I do such a thing? I have adored Levi since he saved the life of my brother, who can live behind the walls thanks to him. Everything was supposed to be different.

"Do you think you can just abuse me and then do like nothing happened?" he asked another question. "Captain I ... made a mistake."  
"An mistake? You mean, like, how she seduced me and I did you a few times? When you sighed, it didn't seem like a mistake ... "he said, so calm but angry at the same time. My whole face was on fire. Why can't I have a haze of forgetfulness when I drank so much alcohol? My head must remember everything.

"It was a mistake, can we ... Forget it?" Please the goddess of the wall, Maria, have mercy on my stupidity. "Forget it?" He looked genuinely surprised at this point. "Do you think that's what I want?" I looked at him blankly. "Who do you think I am? Do you think I'd let another brat come at me like you? Not if anyone else did it, he'd be on the ground and my shoe on his face! ”He took a breath, as if he couldn't believe what was happening here. Which would actually mean that there are two of us. I kept looking at him with my puzzled expression. "So ...um..." I began, but somehow I didn't know how to proceed.  
“You fucking idiot. I like you a lot, I wanted you from the moment you marched here, as if it belonged to you. You weren't afraid of anyone, not even me. And everyone has respect for me, but you don't. You didn't mind the worst punishments, you carried them out. Damn, can't you see that? Yesterday, I took advantage of the situation you found yourself in because I wanted you so much. Those neck kisses, I don't think I'd let you go, even if you wanted to. But I kept trying ... I held on, I wanted something special for you, but then you ... Tch "He stopped when he saw smile on my face. 

„What?“  
"I love you. From the moment I saw you. All the way you play that you have no feelings. I never believed it because I saw with my own eyes what you are. Gentle, kind, brave - you saved my brother and even secured him the future, at that moment I fell in love with you for who you are. Not because you are the humanity strongest or because you are so sexy ... "I paused for a moment.

Taking that as a signal, he walked over to me and kissed me gently on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my hips nicely. "I love you too, I've never looked for this, I've never believed I would have this. But you just came and destroyed all the walls I've built so nicely over the years. You just came in, tossed in that beautiful (h/c) hair, and I was yours."  
"And I'm yours now.“ I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. „So ... Would you like to repeat it from yesterday?“ He grinned. I nodded in agreement, "What about right here?" I asked. There was a spark in his eyes again. "You don't even know what you're doing to me..." He threw himself hungrily at my lips...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, this is my first story about Levi and the reader. Write me what you think. And on what topic, you would like another part.


End file.
